There have been many designs of shopping assistance apparatus to train individuals with special needs and for developing children to use during routine activities. These designs, mostly books, provide removable and interchangeable articles to teach children language skilled by associating various objects with one another. However, there still remains a need for entertaining and training apparatus as helpful tools for any young child or children with special needs to complete a task more independently and learn vocabulary more efficiently. Since there may be overstimulation of lights, sounds, smells and colors may be distracting, this makes it difficult for many to have an enjoyable trip to the store and to other community services.